Mein Leben unter der Erde
Eine Stunde jeden Tag, seit zwei Monaten, gehe ich zu ihr. Und kein einziges Mal erzähle ich ihr was geschehen ist. Wir sprechen schon miteinander, nur nun mal nicht über das, warum ich hier bin, was mit mir geschehen ist, dass sich mein Verhalten von einem Tag auf den anderen so stark verändert. Das sagt meine Therapeutin, sie ist nicht sehr gut, wenn sie denkt, dass man so ein Verhalten über Nacht entwickelt. Und außerdem weiß sie ganz genau, was passiert ist, und trotzdem tut sie so, als wäre nichts passiert. Aber okay, dann spiele ich eben ihr Spielchen mit und tu so als wüsste sie von nichts. Sehr aufmerksam ist sie übrigens auch nicht, denn eigentlich schaut sie darauf, dass wir hier unten nicht verrückt werden, aber allein daran, dass ich hier in ihrem Zimmer sitze, sieht man, dass sie das nicht gerade gut auf die Reihe bekommt. Ich lass sie im Glauben, dass mein Verhalten einfach so aufgetreten ist. Obwohl es mir schon seit langem miserabel geht. Meiner Meinung nach brauche ich diese schrecklichen Stunden mit dieser Möchtegern-Therapeutin, ihr Name ist übrigens Anna, nicht. Sie hält sich doch für was Besseres. In unserer vorherigen Stunde hat sie mir vorgeschlagen, darüber zu schreiben, was vorgefallen ist. Sie meint, nachdem ich es ihr nicht anvertraue, soll ich es aufschreiben. Ich glaube, sie verliert langsam die Geduld mit mir und schlägt es mir deswegen vor. Sie meint, sie wird es nicht lesen, aber ich vertraue ihr nicht. Anna verspricht mir, wenn ich damit fertig bin, muss ich nie mehr hierherkommen und weil ich das von Anfang an nicht wollte, stimme ich ihr zu. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass sie es lesen wird. Dann eben viel Spaß dabei. "Hallo, liebe Therapeutin und willkommen in meiner Geschichte. Und bilden Sie sich jetzt bloß nichts darauf ein, nur damit Sie es wissen, ich mag Sie nicht und das werde ich nie. Jedes Mal, wenn ich Ihr Gesicht sehe, mit einem Lächeln als gäbe es nichts Schöneres auf dieser Welt, als diesen Job zu haben, könnte ich ihnen eine reinhauen." Meine Therapeutin, sagt, dass, wenn man darüber rschreibt, welche Ereignisse einem geschehen sind, es hilft darüber hinwegzukommen. Einmal alles darüber aufschreiben, was man weiß, was man aus heutiger Sicht darüber denkt und dann nicht mehr daran zurückdenken. Wichtig ist es, aus der Ich-Perspektive zu schreiben, um wie sie es ausdrückt, das Erlebte, nochmal zu durchleben. Was für ein Schwachsinn. Okay, dann fang ich mal an und weil es um mich und meine Geistesgestörtheit geht, werde ich mich hier auch nicht am Anfang vorstellen oder was auch immer meine Therapeutin von mir verlangt. "Heute ist der 25. Mai 3025, der Tag, an dem ich beginne dieses Meisterwerk zu schreiben. Seit einem Jahr sitzen wir hier unten, das einzige Sonnenlicht, was wir abbekommen ist das, welches in der Haupthalle durch das bombensichere Glas scheint. Der Rest dieser Grotte, wie ich sie gerne nenne, ist mit Lampen durchleuchtet. Hier sind wir nun und warten bis diese Situation besser wird. Im Nachhinein frage ich mich, wie wir das nur übersehen konnten. Es war in den Zeitungen, im Internet und auch im Fernseher lief es, wir mussten damals schon blind gewesen sein um es nicht zu bemerken. Christian und ich wohnten in einem Haus in New York, in der Nähe des East Rivers, wunderbare Aussicht. Er ist schon seit vielen Jahren mein Freund und ich liebe ihn immer noch wie am ersten Tag. Sehe immer noch das Lächeln vor mir, das er mir im Central Park zuwirft. Ich habe im Park gelesen, eines meiner Lieblingsbücher, Harry Potter, und er spricht mich einfach an. , sagte er. Diese 5 Wörter und sein Lächeln reichten schon, um zu wissen dass ich ihn wiedersehen will. Mittlerweile wohnen wir seit 3 Jahre zusammen, bis eines Tages dieses Unglück geschehen ist. An diesem Tag, es war relativ früh, weil wir nicht allzu lange geschlafen haben, richten wir uns gerade ein Frühstück. Als wir fertig sind lächelt er mich an und setzt sich an den Küchentisch. Dieses Lächeln, ich sehe es immer noch vor mir, es ist das letzte Mal das er so lächelt. Jetzt hier unten ist von diesem Lächeln nichts mehr übriggeblieben. Jedenfalls frühstücken wir zusammen. Nach ein paar Minuten ruft meine Mama an, nichts Außergewöhnliches, das macht sie alle paar Tage. >Hallo? < Ich weiß noch ganz genau, wie ihre Stimme dabei klang, wie sie dieses eine Wort sagte. Sie kllang verzweifelt, aber nicht nur das, sie hörte sich panisch an. Damals dachte ich mir bei dieser Begrüßung nichts dabei, doch aus heutiger Sicht verstehe ich es, dieser Klang in der Stimme, denn was darauf folgte, fällt mir heute noch schwer zu verstehen. , sagt sie ganz besorgt, Christian und ich lasen die Zeitung für gewöhnlich erst nach dem Frühstück, weil wir gerne dabei redeten. Ich hatte nicht wirklich Lust, die Zeitung zu holen, es war September und sehr kalt draußen. Aber nachdem meine Mama mich ein zweites Mal aufforderte, sie zu holen, ging ich raus. Wieder in der Küche angekommen, reichte ich die Zeitung ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen, an Christian. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, ich wollte ihn gerade Fragen, was den so Besonderes in der heutigen Zeitung stand, als ich seinen Blick sah. Ohne einen Blick zu mir, reichte er mir die Zeitung. Sein Blick blieb unverändert, auch als ich die Zeitung in der Hand hatte. Verwirrt, was das Ganze hier sollte, begann ich die Titelseite zu lesen. Ich war mit dem Artikel fertig und da fiel mir wieder meine Mama ein, die immer noch am Handy war. Mit einer trockenen Kehle legte ich wieder mein Handy ans Ohr. Was nun genau in der Zeitung stand, wusste ich nicht mehr, ob ich es bewusst verdrängt hatte oder nicht, ich wusste es nicht. Die ganze Zeitung handelte nur von diesem Thema, war doch klar." Mir fällt dies schwer aufzuschreiben, mit dem alles beginnt, aber noch schwerer, es laut auszusprechen, deswegen schreib ich es lieber auf. Schließlich will ich endlich damit aufhören, zu dieser Therapeutin zu gehen. Beim Packen der Koffer wurde mir erst richtig bewusst, was ich gerade gelesen hatte und zu welchem Ort wir fahren würden. Mir liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht, ich konnte meine Gefühle nicht mehr zurückhalten. Christian versuchte mich zu beruhigen, er hielt mich im Arm und flüsterte mir zu, dass dies bestimmt nur vorübergehend wäre, bis ihnen etwas Besseres eingefallen sei, dass sie dies doch nicht auf Dauer machen könnten. Christian, ich wünschte du hättest Recht behalten, doch anscheinend konnten sie das doch. Das Thema, um was es in der Zeitung ging, ist der Grund, warum wir alle verdammt sind, hier unten zu sein, bis den so genannten „wichtigen Leuten“ etwas eingefallen ist wie sie diese Katastrophe stoppen können und wir wieder ein besseres Leben führen können. Wenn ich nur daran denke, muss ich lachen. Als ob es je wieder besser sein wird, schon gar nicht so wie früher. Die anderen beten alle und glauben daran. So ist es nicht, wir haben auch daran geglaubt, zumindest am Anfang, aber die Sekunden, Minuten und Stunden laufen weiter. Kein Gebet hat uns bis jetzt geholfen, wir sind alle noch hier, genau wie vor einem Jahr. Wir sind verdammt dazu, hierzubleiben, an diesem ganz besonderen Ort. Sie sind auf der ganzen Welt verstreut. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, muss die Regierung davon schon länger gewusst haben, warum sonst dieser ganze Aufwand, aus Spaß sicherlich nicht. Ich lenke ab, der Grund ist ganz einfach, das war es am Anfang, jetzt ist die ganze Sache noch komplizierte geworden, später mehr dazu, fangen wir mal damit an, wie das alles hier begann. Als ich den Artikel gelesen hatte, war ich zunächst verwirrt, ich konnte es nicht glauben. In dem Artikel ging es darum, dass ein Atomkrieg ausgebrochen sei. Die ganzen Details weiß ich nicht mehr, oder wer angefangen hat. Da bin ich schon damals nicht mitgekommen und heute erst recht nicht. Bei der wenigen Information, die wir von diesen „wichtigen Leuten“ bekommen hatten, konnte man sich selber was zusammenreimen. Glaubtet ihr etwa, es hilft uns, die Wahrheit zu verschweigen? Dass ihr uns belogen habt und uns vortäuschtet, es sei alles in Ordnung? Falls ihr Schlaumeier die Antwort nicht wisst, ich sag sie euch. NEIN, das hilft nicht! Irgendwann wird dieses Kartenhaus aus Lügen zusammenfallen. In der Zeitung war eine ganze Liste von Schutzbunkern aufgeführt, die auf der ganzen Welt verteilt waren. Der, in dem Christian und ich uns nun befinden, ist nicht weit weg von unserem Haus. Nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt waren wir bereits da. Normalerweise wären wir schneller gewesen, aber an diesem Morgen war nichts mehr normal. Es war die Hölle los auf den Straßen, alle fuhren zum nächst gelegen Schutzbunker. Sehr viele Wertsachen hatten wir nicht mitgenommen, die waren uns in diesem Moment nicht so wichtig vorgekommen. Viel wichtiger war es uns, dass wir dort etwas zum Anziehen hätten. Die ganze Anreise, dass es da Panik gab, ist glaub ich klar, also werde ich das jetzt auch nicht in die Länge ziehen. Jedenfalls waren wir insgesamt 45 Personen, 35 Erwachsene und 10 Kinder. Ja Kinder, richtig gelesen, unglaublich, was? Sie werden hier unten aufwachsen und nicht wissen, wie es früher war. Sie sind alle noch unter 10 Jahre alt. Können nicht raus, sehen die Außenwelt nur durch eine Glasscheibe in der Haupthalle. Ihr denkt euch bestimmt warum sie nicht rausgehen können, das ist das was ich vorhin gemeint habe. Nicht nur schlimm genug, dass ein Atomkrieg ausgebrochen war, diese Atombomben waren nicht die, die es bis jetzt auf dieser Welt gegeben hatte. Ihr wisst ja, bei den normalen, wenn man trotzdem in der Gegend bleibt, wird man durch die Strahlung schneller krank, vor allem Krebs. Das ist bei diesen auch so, nur noch tausend Mal schlimmer. Die ganzen Details weiß von uns hierunten keiner, das verschweigt man uns. Ich weiß nur, dass, wenn einer raus geht, alle Organe anschwellen und man keine Luft mehr bekommt, innerhalb von ein paar Minuten ist man tot. Woher ich das weiß? Dazu später mehr. Wir lebten schon mehrere Monate hier und es war nichts passiert, wir bekamen zwar regelmäßig Nachrichten von der Regierung, aber mit der Zeit hatten Christian und ich sie nicht mehr geschaut. Es ist immer nur das Gleiche. Doch wie ihr wohl mitbekommt, ist es nicht so. Christian und ich haben das nur am Anfang geglaubt. Doch nach einer gewissen Zeit ist es uns seltsam vorgekommen und wir wurden misstrauisch. Von da an sind wir immer die, die sagten Sie haben uns dann angeschaut, als wären wir geistesgestört. Wir zwei sind dann nur mehr für uns geblieben. Auch wenn nicht, ab diesem Moment an haben sie uns gemieden, hinter unseren Rücken getuschelt, uns hässliche Blicke zugeworfen, wir sind das Gesprächsthema Nummer zwei, nach unserer Katastrophe natürlich, aber angesprochen hat uns keiner mehr. Wir holten nur das Essen aus der Kantine und gingen wieder auf unser Zimmer. Da hätten wir eine weitere Frage, irgendwann muss uns doch das Essen ausgehen. So ist es aber nicht, mittels chemischen Zeug schaffen sie es, dass hier was wächst und die Tiere was zu essen bekommen. Ich habe gerade meine Therapiestunde, wie jeden Tag, Tag, für Tag, für Tag. Es ist das klassische Zimmer einer Therapeutin, groß, hell, und natürlich mit Pflanzen geschmückt. Eine große braune Ledercouch, auf die man sich hinlegen kann, was ich auch immer mache. Dann wäre da noch meine Therapeutin, in ihrem Sessel mit Stift und mit meiner Akte auf den Schoß. Mit meiner ganz persönlichen Akte, sie gehört mir, nur mir. Ziemlich dick ist sie nicht, wie denn auch, ich rede ja nicht wirklich viel. Seit ich damit angefangen habe, zu schreiben, wie alles angefangen hat, hört sie endlich auf mich zu fragen, ob ich darüber reden möchte. Schon mal ein guter Grund, dieses Ding weiterhin zu schreiben. Bis jetzt erscheint es doch noch ziemlich normal, bis auf den Umstand, dass wir hier unten gefangen sind, aber den Grund warum ich so geworden bin, wie ich jetzt nun mal bin, habe ich nicht geschrieben. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich anfangen soll, am besten bei Christian, denn um ihn geht es hier, er ist der Grund. Doch ihr fragt euch bestimmt, wieso. Christian und ich haben oft über die Situation hier unten geredet, dass es keinen Ausweg gibt, dass wir hier unten eingesperrt sind, wie Ratten im Käfig und keine Freiheit haben. Wir können doch nicht einmal raus. Was ist das für ein Leben? Ein Leben kann man das bestimmt nicht nennen. Einmal sagte er: Zunächst hielt ich das für einen Scherz und musste lachen. Das war es aber nicht. In den nächsten Wochen fragte er mich das immer wieder. Ich merkte, wie er von Zeit zu Zeit depressiver wurde. Er redete immer mehr davon, dass er es hier nicht mehr aushielt, dass er hier verrückt würde. Als er mir das erzählte, sah ich ihm an, dass er am Verzweifeln war, diesen Blick werde ich nie wieder vergessen. Augen mit Tränen gefüllt, voller Angst mit einem flehentlichen Ausdruck, ich möge doch bitte mit ihm rausgehen und ihn erlösen. Ich versuchte, ihn immer wieder zu beruhigen, aber es half alles nichts mehr. Natürlich dachte ich gleich wie er bei dieser Sache, ich diskutierte auch mit ihm und stand auf seiner Seite. Auch mir erging es immer schlechter, der einzige Unterschied zwischen uns beiden war, dass ich den Gedanken nicht ertrug, mir selbst das Leben zu nehmen. Christian war anscheinend darüber hinaus. Seine Verzweiflung wurde immer größer und dann war der Punkt gekommen, an dem er es nicht mehr aushielt und hinausging. An diesem Tag ging ich in Richtung unseres Zimmers, in Erwartung, dass Christian drinnen sein würde. Doch das Zimmer war leer. Keine Nachricht, keinen Zettel hatte er hinterlassen. Mein Herz begann sofort schneller zu schlagen. In der Verfassung, in der er gerade war, hatte ich wirklich Angst um ihn. Tränen liefen mir bereits über das ganze Gesicht. Ich hoffte, ich läge falsch und Christian wäre nicht bei dieser Tür. In den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie die anderen sich nach mir umdrehten, und wie bereits die Wärter hinter mir her waren, während ich zum einzigen, von uns gekannten Ausgang lief. Die Tür war mit einem Sicherheitssystem ausgestattet und weil Christian sich sehr für dieses Zeug interessiert hatte und er in den letzten Tagen öfters bei dieser Tür gewesen war, musste es ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen sein, die Alarmanlage auszuschalten, so dass er unbemerkt gehen konnte. Ich sah gerade noch, wie er die Tür aufmachte, sich ein letztes Mal umdrehte, mich anschaute und wie seine Lippen die Worte Ich liebe dich formten. Ich wollte ihm hinter her laufen, ihm nach, gemeinsam mit ihm sterben, auf einmal fiel mir der Gedanke ganz leicht. Aber zu spät, durch mein Gerenne hatte ich die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gezogen, die Wärter hielten mich bereits fest, um mich davon abzuhalten. Ich schrie hysterisch seinen Namen, trat um mich, wollte ihm nach, aber es war zu spät, die Wärter hatten mich fest im Griff und drehten mich um. Sie brachten mich auf mein Zimmer, schlossen die Tür ab und gingen. Am nächsten Tag brachten sie mich zur Therapeutin. Von diesem Tag an, bis heute jeden einzelnen Tag. Ich weiß noch, bei der allerersten Sitzung bei Anna, schrie ich sie mit solch einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung, Angst und Trauer an, wie ich es in meinem Leben noch nie getan hatte. Die Worte, die ich verwendet habe, weiß ich bis heute noch. Christians Selbstmord ist nun 2 Monat her. Seitdem ist meine ganze Welt zusammengebrochen, ich werde immer depressiver, die Tabletten, die sie mir unter strenger Kontrolle geben, damit ich nicht zu viel nehme und mich umbringe, helfen nichts. Und schon während ich diese letzten Zeilen schreibe, ist mir bewusst, was ich tun werde. Diese Geschichte, meine Geschichte, aufzuschreiben, hat mir bewusst gemacht, dass es sinnlos ist, weiterzukämpfen. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr, jeder Tag für mich ist eine Qual, ich habe es satt, hier herum zu sitzen, brav meine Tabletten zu nehmen, die mir nicht helfen, und zu warten, bis der Atomkrieg vorbei ist. Was er übrigens nie sein wird. Anna, ich möchte dir für diesen Vorschlag, meine Geschichte aufzuschreiben, danken, denn dadurch ist mir bewusst geworden, dass mich nichts mehr davon abhält. Seit Christians Tod gibt es nichts Besonderes mehr in meinen Leben, schon gar nicht hier unten. Ich liebe dich, Christian, ich komme zu dir. Bitte verzeiht mir, was ich mache." Kategorie:Mittellang